My Problem Is You, Ponygirl Curtis!
by Goldenthorns
Summary: (this is a story written 4 my friend. It is her B-day the 16th and she wanted me to write a story like this :D) Ponygirl wants to know Johnny's secret to why he slept with Dally's girlfriend. They fight and he runs away. Will she ever find him? Will I ever learn to right a good summery? * rewrote first version *
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE!**

**This is for my lovely best friend who birthday is Nov. 16 I love u! Happy birthday! G.T.G. (I shall only name her initials because I am unsure if she wants me give her away..,)**

* * *

Dallas is really creeping me out. He is sharping his blade for like the 60th time today... muttering about something I cant even understand. So I will just keep my mouth shut. Johnny is sitting next to me on the couch. Their is dead silence, other than Dally, in my living room which is usual for the three of us.

"Hey... Johnny I am going got the lot. want to come?" I finally decide to say.

"Sure-"

"NO JOHNNY YOU STAY RIGHT HERE! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU MAN-WHORE!" Dally screamed at Johnny. Um... ok?

" What is wrong Dal?" I ask carefully, not wanting to piss him off further.

" Why doesn't the innocent little Cade tell you? Hmmm Johnny?" Dally got in Johnnys face which made me think he was going to beat him up. I hope he doesn't his parents do it enough.

" Oh... um.." Johnny blushed a deep shade of red. I am so confused. What could be so bad?

" Well If Johnny wont say it himself I'll tell you I caught him screwing around with my girlfriend. Want to know why Ponygirl?" Dally hissed threw his clenched teeth turning towards me

" um... I think so?"

" His crush aka y-"

" Don't tell her that!" Johnny yelled at him jumping up. I am surprised that Johnny had the courage to say that. To Dallas freaking Winston. I would of never suspected Johnny to yell at his role model.

" WHY NOT?" Dally yelled turning his attention back to Johnny.

" Dallas I will do anything for you not to tell her!"

" Anything?" Dallas got that mischievous glare that tell a girl when to run. And he was staring at me now. God I feel uncomfortable right now. Like I am the only one not in on a sick joke.

" Y-yes anything!" Johnny bravely stutters.

" Ok... Hey Pony" He did what his does to ever girl he talks to. Puts all of their hair in his hand like a ponytail kind-of and pulled it down so that the are looking directly at them. It didn't hurt but I did not like it. Plus he was unreasonably close to me, "Why don't you go on a date with me?"

" A d-date?" I felt my cheeks start to heat up. Nooooo why! Please say no, Please say no, Please-

" Yes..."His grip on my hair suddenly tighted and he got even closer. I was so close to slapping him, but you cant do that to Dally or what you get back is ten times worse. Also you can not say no to him. So I am kinda stuck.

" O-ok." I say. Honestly I am pretty scared of Dally and I dont want to get on his bad side. Johnny looked really mad then stormed out. As soon as Dally let me go I bolted after him. What was so bad That he couldn't tell me? Dang curiosity.

"Johnny! Wait up!" I yell at him. Since Johnny was constantly getting beat up he walked with a limp that slowed him down. I hated his parents for it.

" What?" He growled. I never seen this part of Johnny before! And boy did It scare me!

" What wrong you kind of stormed out looking mad."

" Just leave me alone! You wont understand! Nobody will!"

" Johnny I am your best friend! Let me at least try to understand the problem! I may be dumb but not people dumb!" Wow that sounded dumb.

" Go! Away!"

" Not! Till! You! Tell! Me! The! Problem!" I yelled. I was getting frustrated now with him. Why did he trust Dally but not me? It kinda of hurts actually.

" Fine! you want to know what my problem is?"

" Yes! Just tell me!"

" My problem is you, Ponygirl Curtis!" And with that he bolted away. I did not dare chase after him.

" He just needs some time to cool down..." I mumbled. Little did I know that was going to be the last I saw of little Johnny Cade for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Reader,**

**HI AND SORRY. I WONT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY. I HAVE RUN OUT OF IDEAS AND FIND THE PLOT POINTLESS. IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS THEN TELL ME AND GIVE ME IDEAS...**

**If 10 people review and want this story to continue then if will. Also 5 out of ten need to give me ideas... I am working one a new story that I promise I won't abandon though. It is called Today Decides Tomorrow! please go and read that and review!**

** -Goldenthorns**


End file.
